


The Trouble with Fallen Angels

by MegMarch1880



Series: Shooting Stars [2]
Category: Pride and Prejudice & Related Fandoms, Pride and Prejudice - Jane Austen
Genre: Alternate Character Interpretation, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Character Bashing, F/M, Gen, Not Bingley friendly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2018-01-03
Packaged: 2019-02-24 08:57:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13210353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MegMarch1880/pseuds/MegMarch1880
Summary: Beware of the quiet ones! Jane has had enough and an avenging angel is coming after Bingley.





	1. Before He Cheats

**Author's Note:**

> **A/N: This story was requested by WadeH who after reading The Star of the Morning wanted to read a story where Jane had become that avenging angel. This is that version. I do not own Pride and Prejudice. I also do not own the quote about the star of the morning. I do own the idea for the story though. The songs My Way from Sing, The Trouble with Angels by Brooks and Dunn, and Before He Cheats by Carrie Underwood inspired the direction of the fic.**

Lizzy had barely closed the door before Bingley started talking. “Jane Bennet, I know that I messed up and I am sure you suffered some because of what has happened. But will you marry me?” 

Jane froze for a moment. Did he not realize the damage he had done? Did he think that proposing made everything magically better?

“You said I was the star of the morning, the light of your life, that I was your angel. Then you were gone without a by your leave! I was given a story of what had happened from your sisters! I got the real story from Darcy!!” Jane mentally admitted that Darcy had told Lizzy not her. But that was still beside the point. 

“Since the beginning, you have been too much of a coward to face me!” He had a look of shock and confusion on his face. “Jane?” He asked somewhat dazed.

“You said that you loved me. Yet you left without even a word. A coward refusing to tell me why you left. Yet you act like I have no right to be angry. No reason to strike back? That I am supposed to be calm, gentle, and content Jane? I cannot be controlled like that. You want sympathy for your suffering when it was your choice, your decision? While you had ladies fawning over you and I was dealing with heartbreak? Yet I am the one who is not being sympathetic to you?” Bingley looked like he was about to run out of the room screaming but Jane was not done yet. He had not said these things but she could read the implications of what he had said. 

“Do not move. You have had your chance to talk, not that you used it, now it is my turn. I need a man who will see my value and stick around, rather than running because he does not think he is enough. I need someone who will show me with his words and actions that he cares for me. I need someone whose family will see my value. Did you honestly think that I did not notice how Caroline and Louisa acted? Acting as if money put them above those of good breeding and lineage. They acted as if they were performing some great favor to recognize me. They forget that Society places me above them. And yet you did nothing to control them. Instead, you spent so much worrying that you were not enough for me that, guess what you have turned into the man you feared. You’re a coward, Charles Bingley.” Jane internally winced slightly at the look on his face when she said that. She at one point had promised herself not to be hurtful to a man who proposed to her. She had broken that promise now but she could not bring herself to feel very guilty about it.

“You will find happiness again, I am sure simply because it is in your nature to search for things that make you happy. But it will not be with me. And one day, something will happen to make you realize that you missed out. That you need me. That I would have been good for you. That I understood you so well. That I never demanded too much of you. But when you realize that, I will not be there. I will not ever be there for you again. You said I was your angel, the star of the morning. Did you not remember Charles? Angels can fall. Those avenging angels can cause damage. After all isn’t the devil merely a fallen angel?” The look of shock on his face at hearing that made her even madder.

“Did you not realize I had brains, Bingley? Clearly, you knew me even less than I thought you did. The sun is both gentle and harsh. You’ve seen my gentle nature. Did you never think enough to realize that I must have a bad side?” She laughed then at the look on Charles’s face a mixture of confusion and shock, “No, and that is truly the problem, isn’t it? You did not take the time to think. You saw something that you wanted and that made you feel good about yourself and you took it. Then you got bored and just decided to drop it, me. But you did not think enough to realize that is not going to work with me.” Bingley at this point had cycled through most of the colors a face could turn and now appear likely to collapse. 

Jane took a deep breath and tried to calm down, “Do you know what the sad part is? I still love and care about you. And from your reactions and what Lizzy has told me, I suspect you care about me too, in your own way. But you said once I deserve better, that you did not want to hurt me. Well, you did and congratulations this is me listening. Goodbye Mr. Bingley. I hope you find what you’re looking for and that you figure out who you want in your life. Though it will not be me.” Jane turned and left the drawing room. She had done it, after imagining this for months. She had finally been able to show Mr. Bingley what he had done to her. He had always said that he did not want to hurt her. What better revenge than to let him see what his decision had done to her? Her revenge on him had begun, but it was nowhere near complete. She started wondering what it would take to catch Colonel Fitzwilliam’s eye. After all, the second son of an Earl would be a pretty nice catch and Darcy had indicated that he was a man of his word and stuck with his people. Both traits that Jane found particularly attractive at the moment. Maybe this would help Bingley grow, maybe next time he’ll think before he cheats another girl out of her naive happy ending.


	2. The Angel of War

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I had a bit of trouble of deciding on Jane's revenge. Because there's revenge, there's insanity, and there is also the problem of keying his car doesn't exactly work in the Regency era... Thank you for the reviews and positive feedback. I had no idea that this idea would be so popular when WadeH suggested it to me. I obviously do not own any of the characters.

Jane had soon had to escape the house after Mrs. Bennett had discovered that Jane had turned down a proposal from Mr. Bingley. So when Lizzie and Darcy made their request for a walk, Jane leaped at the opportunity to avoid Mrs. Bennett. She had very rarely done anything to upset her mother so much. If she did not want to get into a screaming match with her mother which was both undignified and sinking to Caroline Bingley level, she simply had to get out of the house.

Once outside the house, they met Colonel Fitzwilliam who had arrived a week early for Lizzie and Darcy's wedding. Lizzie and Darcy stayed ahead of Jane and the Colonel who was to act as chaperones. After the polite topics had quickly been exhausted, Jane could tell that the Colonel was looking at her as if he had a question he particularly wanted to ask. Jane finally turned to him, "Might I ask what it is that is troubling you so?"

The Colonel seemed embarrassed at her observation but explained, "Darcy, when leaving Rosings with his fiancé, your sister, he stated that he was to going to enlighten Bingley to his sister's deceit. In his last letter, he indicated that Bingley was going to propose soon. Therefore I am rather surprised that you are out here chaperoning your sister rather than spending time with your fiancé or him not joining you."

"You made one incorrect assumption in your explanation that results in your state of confusion Colonel Fitzwilliam. You assumed that if he asked, I would say yes."

Colonel Fitzwilliams eye's widened, "You refused him?"

"He decided that others knew me better than himself not once but twice by assuming I would so easily be won back over. He was a coward and allowed his family to be disrespectful to merely keep the peace. Yet you expect me to be falling over myself to say yes to such a man? He saw me as pretty enough to dance with or woo but higher breeding with no dowery made him view himself as better when he is not nor does Society view it as such."

Colonel Fitzwilliam had a small smile on his face listening to her rant, "Do you not think I do not understand that completely as a second son of an Earl?"

"Then you understand why I could never marry such a man," Jane replied.

"I do, but I wonder what you plan to do next."

The smile on Jane's face both delighted the Colonel and frightened him. He was convinced that if they could get Jane Bennett on the field with Napoleon. Napolean would be surrendering before tea. Jane merely smiled and responded, "Ruin him."

After hearing and helping refine Jane's plan, Colonel Fitzwilliam was quite determined to figure out a way to have Jane help defeat Napolean. She was beautiful and deceptively clever. If he had never taken the opportunity to ask about Bingley's fate, he doubted that he would have ever seen that side of her. She had it buried deep but Richard was incredibly tempted to help her bring it out.

"Richard," he looked up and saw Darcy looking at him puzzled.

"What are you surprised about, that I got tired of listening to you babble on about your lovely Lizzie?" Darcy's look deepened to concern.

"Richard, I was talking about how Georgiana seemed to be getting along with the younger Bennet sisters. What is going on? You're always attentive to when we're discussing Georgiana," the look on his face must have given him away, "You weren't even paying attention when I came and told you I wanted to talk about Georgiana were you?"

Richard blushed, "Not completely, no."

"What's on your mind then, Richard? If not, our mutual charge?'

"Jane Bennet, we talked while chaperoning you today."

"Out of all the women in England, the woman that finally catches your eye is my fiancé's older sister?"

"Maybe, her way of thinking is just so unique, so clever."

Darcy turned to him confused, "Miss Bennet?"

"Clearly you've been too distracted by Miss Elizabeth."

"Perhaps so. But that's never the impression I got of her from Bingley."

"That's clearly his loss then."

"Well if you do decide to pursue her Richard. You have my full support and willingness to help."

"Thank you, Darcy. But you know as well as I that I could never support her in the way that she is used to."

"Perhaps but I do always have more estates than just Pemberly. Of course, Bingley is wanting to propose any day now. He still has trouble believing that I was able to persuade Lizzie to marry me."

"I have trouble believing that! But did Bingley not tell you? He already proposed. She turned him down."

Darcy's eyes widened, "That would explain much of Bingley's behavior such as hiding after his meeting with her."

"Indeed. She did also mention that after you and Miss Elizabeth get back from your wedding trip, she has a request for her new brother."

"And she's already told you what it is, so you know don't you?"

"I'm the one who persuaded her to tell you first." Darcy nodded a concerned look on his face.


	3. My Way

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Thank you for all the reviews, kudos, and reads! I appreciate it so much! I never anticipated this much of a response to Jane being an avenging angel rather than her resisting the urge. I'm so glad that so many of you are enjoying this story! I still don't own these characters.

Darcy had no idea what his new sister-in-law could need from him. Nor what could be urgent enough that it had to be done so soon after the lovely month long wedding trip, yet not be urgent enough to tell him immediately. But Jane was supposed to be here today to talk with him. He felt bad for Bingley if Darcy and his sisters hadn't interfered he might have been happily married by now. But from what Lizzie had told him since Bingley had been unable to speak of it, Jane had turned Bingley down very firmly. Richard had told him that he planned on being there as well with Jane. Darcy wasn't that surprised. Richard had seemed to be very taken with her at the wedding.

The knock on his office door jolted him out of his thoughts. Richard came in with Jane. She looking much more nervous than he had ever seen her before. "Jane, what can I do for you?"

"I know that this will put in an awkward position, William. But I didn't feel comfortable about asking Papa for help with this."

Darcy nodded, "Of course, anything I can do to help you, sister."

"I need your help in going to the courts for breach of promise from Mr. Bingley."

Darcy froze for a second and took a deep breath, "Jane, I promised that I would help you and I will. But could you explain your case for breach of promise and why you feel that a lawsuit is the best way to solve this."

Jane's smile was not gentle but she nodded. Richard reached over and squeezed her hand. Darcy mentally wondered when Jane would be getting a new proposal and if it was too late to bring Lizzie in to help. "Before Mr. Bingley left for London and you and his sisters followed," the look Jane sent him reminded Darcy of the fact that he was lucky that Jane had been willing to forgive him. "that night at the ball Mr. Bingley promised to marry me. He left a letter in my cloak promising much the same along with more romantic language than truly proper for a gentleman who when the letter was written had not yet gotten a yes. But when he asked in the garden, I agreed. He then as we all know left for several months with no contact other than allowing rumors that he was pursuing Miss Darcy. Though all in this room know that was not the case, other ladies were pursued were they not?"

Darcy nodded his head, "He had other angels in those months though none that captured him like you had."

"After you and Lizzie sorted out your misunderstanding and got engaged at Rosings. I am sure you were the reason he came back. When he did, he acted as if he had never proposed in the first place nor even almost as if he had been gone for that long at all."

"Don't you think she has a case, Darcy?"

Darcy nodded his head slowly, "I do believe she does, but Jane if you go this route, he could very easily propose that this is easily solved by marrying you immediately which is not what I believe you want."

The brief look that flashed across Jane's face showed the Jane that Richard had spoken of before settling on a more calm look, "No, I do not want to marry that man. I do apologize for the awkward place I have put you in brother. Married for only a month and you've helped send Lizzie's three younger sisters off to finishing school and now her older sister is causing trouble too."

"Lizzie is worth all the trouble in the world. Also while Bingley is a dear friend, you are another sister now. I would do no less for Georgianna. But perhaps if you could give me a few selected phrases from the letter. I may be able to persuade something from him."

"I wish that he could be punished more publicly, however, I do understand that would put you in a more awkward position."

"I do not regret the awkward position. Family is one of the most important things there is."

Richard sighed, "Is there anything else that can be done?"

Darcy nodded, "He nor his sisters can no longer be welcome in any of my homes. If he makes you uncomfortable that will make Lizzie uncomfortable and that will never do."

Richard winced, "Miss Bennet that perhaps may get him more than any lawsuit could do." Jane nodded her head slowly.

"Than if we have settled this to your satisfaction, I will go and talk with Lizzie."

Darcy nodded and Richard escorted her from the room, mouthing 'Thank you,' over his shoulder.

Darcy put his head in his hands. How was he going to pull this off?

 

Darcy walked into Bingley's study going over what he had talked over with Lizzie for the third time since he had left the townhouse. His butler had already turned Caroline or Charles away three times in the last week they had been in town. He could not delay this visit any longer. Charles was sitting at his desk and Darcy could already tell that Charles was nervous and had not had a good night's sleep in quite some time. As soon as he seated Charles blurted out, "She's engaged to somebody else is she not?"

Darcy sighed straight to the point it was, "No, not yet. Though I would not be surprised if Richard asked her soon."

"Richard!" Bingley whispered, "How? When? Why?"

"Bingley this is not the reason for my visit today," Bingley winced and nodded.

"A report of an alarming nature was told to me recently that you had in fact proposed to Jane before we all left for London, in fact even gave her a letter in such a way that she could not refuse, neglected to mention that you had already proposed while in London. Even after I came and confessed my mistake, you then went even farther and proposed again after seeing her for the first time in months. If Jane had decided to go forward with her breach of promise lawsuit, she would have had an excellent case."

Bingley's face went pale than purple in less than a minute, "But you were part of the one who argued against our relationship in the first place!"

"Indeed, however that was done out of concern for her lack of feelings for you which clearly have now soured. Despite that though, I have a duty and privilege to be her brother now. Her only brother, who she has turned to asking me to deal with you. She's the favorite sister of my beloved wife. Jane was well within her rights to go to the courts or even to demand her honor to be defended by either me or her father. She has not demanded any of those things. However, out of courtesy for her, you nor your sisters will no longer be welcome in any of my homes. None of us will cut you in Society as long as you do not push the acquaintance beyond merely speaking in passing. You will speak well of Jane and Richard if they do end up engaged. For if not, this letter will make the rounds of every gentleman's club in London. Many of them may treat women poorly but they see you as an upstart Bingley, save by my reputation. To hear that you tried to mess with a gentleman's daughter who might end up engaged to a son of an Earl? That will not end well for you my friend."

"Darcy, that is unfair and blackmail!"

"Perhaps it is, but there is nothing else to be done for it. Goodbye Mr. Bingley."


	4. What Might Have Been Blue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I still don't own this. However, I am so thankful and excited for the reviews, kudos, and subscribers for this story. The title is inspired by the country song Blue Ain't Your Color by Keith Urban. For the record in real life, I do believe that Bingley has suffered more than enough, however, this is fanfiction and the avenging angel does lean towards much suffering so Bingley is not done being tortured yet.

Caroline sighed impatiently to Louisa, they had handed their card to the butler at the Pemberley House, but they were still waiting. Darcy had come and visited Charles two days ago and they hadn't seen their brother at all. She had no idea what had happened but she was sure she could soothe it over.

Finally, Darcy entered the hallway, "What are you doing here?"

"We're here to visit with Mrs. Darcy and dear Georgianna of course!"

Darcy raised his eyebrow, "Did Mr. Bingley not tell you?"

Caroline started feeling a sinking feeling, "Tell me what? I haven't seen Charles in two days. Why are you calling him Mr. Bingley"

Darcy shook his head at that, "Mr. Bingley has committed an ungentlemanly like behavior. He and his family are no longer welcome in any of my houses. We will not cut you assuming you do not try to push the acquaintance. If you have any more questions on your brother's actions, I suggest you ask him."

Caroline had a sudden sympathy towards Mrs. Bennet's calling for smelling salts, she was about ready to call for them herself. She could tell that Louisa had said something and Darcy had replied but the ringing in her ears was making it very difficult to hear. Her life, her chance at a good marriage was ruined by Darcy cutting the connection. The Darcy's at any moment could change their mind and cut them. She had had a plan for her life since she had met Mr. Darcy, now that plan was completely ruined. "What did you ask him?" She whispered to Louisa, as she was guided to the door.

"I asked whether it applied to Mr. Hurst and me."

"Oh? Does it?"

Louisa sighed, "It all depends on my decision. Head on home, I'm going to go visit with Mrs. Darcy and Georgianna."

Caroline froze, "What's your decision?"

"That it is time for you to go stay with someone other than Mr. Hurst and I for a while. I know our Aunt from Scarborough will love the company." She nodded to herself, "Yes, you can leave in two days."

"Louisa, no." She gasped.

"Would you rather stay and be shunned by Society?"

Caroline shook her head softly, "No, I of course not."

"Then accept the fact that I am trying to do what is best for you. Go home, Caroline." The carriage rolled away with Caroline trying to comprehend what had gone wrong. What did Charles do that had made Darcy so mad at him?

Jane had been delighted and relieved when William had come back with news of his meeting with Mr. Bingley. She felt sorry for her brother to lose one of his friends but was quite relieved of never having to be in his company again. Lizzie had told her that William would never regret what was necessary to protect his now extended family. She also mentioned that Bingley had been writing trying to get back in hers and her husband's good books but William was simply having her or Georgiana toss them in the fire.

Her part one of her plan had gone even better than expected. Richard had proposed two days ago and she had accepted him. Her revenge on Mr. Bingley was both thoroughly complete and an unusual way to meet her future husband. She had asked him in his proposal what had drawn him to her. "Your mind caught my heart, your beauty caught my eye, but my brain is thoroughly fascinated with the thought of you."

Richard thought phase two of her plan was even more clever than the first part. His only request was adding some ladies to the revenge list. Jane found this to be a reasonable request. Tonight Jane was going to Almanac as Mrs. Darcy's sister and the second son of the Earl of Matlock's fiancé. The Earl and the Countess had been very lovely to her. Though it was very clear that they thought Richard had fallen for her looks alone. But that would change given enough time. She had yet to meet Richard's older brother but Richard had assured her that he most likely was in his father's hunting lodge in Ireland and the letter was merely taking a while to get to him.

The dancing had already begun when Richard escorted her into the ballroom. After dancing with both him and her brother, Richard left her with the Countess and Lady Jersey to get drinks. They were speaking of people who had been applying to come to Almanac's but had been turned down this year. "The Bingley family was unable to come this year with the withdrawal of the Darcy family support. Not that not having Caroline Bingley is any great loss. Though of course, I do wonder what Charles Bingley could have done to get on Mr. Darcy's bad side."

"Indeed wasn't Bingley one of his groomsmen at his wedding to Mrs. Darcy, Jane?"

"Yes, he was."

" Well I do not know what happened but Mr. Darcy contacted me within the week of getting home from his wedding trip wanting to know if he could withdraw his sponsorship. I, of course, agreed."

Lady Matlock nodded, "William is a hard one to turn down when he is determined. Jane do you know anything about it?"

"Without breaking any confidences, I believe my brother, Darcy discovered that Mr. Bingley was not deserving of the gentleman title and was merely a wealthy merchant who did not know how to treat ladies with the respect due and is a coward."

Both ladies looked at her surprised, "No one in the family was harmed were they?"

Jane smiled sweetly, "No, of course not. Merely I believe the past caught up with Mr. Bingley."

Richard returned at that point and the topic changed to their wedding.

By the time that they left the party, the entire room was buzzing with the news that the Bingley's were not ones to associate with. The speculation on what Bingley had been involved in and who Caroline had become a mistress of was all anyone could speak of. Jane nor Richard had added the part of Caroline but Jane mentally shrugged perhaps that meant it was true, it mattered not to her. Within the next couple of days several young ladies fathers' would be having to quickly find husbands for their daughters to avoid them having to marry Bingley after the rumors going on about them with Bingley. Funnily enough, all of those ladies were frantic to not marry Bingley after a visit from Jane and all of them were ladies who had snubbed Richard.

Two weeks into their wedding trip, they got a letter reporting that James, Richard's older brother had passed away. Richard was now the heir to Earl of Matlock. Life soon became much more busy for them both. Revenge soon was not something they had much time for. Society though had still not forgiven the Bingley's. Last Society had heard Caroline had been sent to Scarborough with Bingley following soon after. Though one afternoon while shopping she was approached by Mr. Bingley.

"Miss Bennet?"

"I am Mrs. Fitzwilliam."

"How could you do this to me?"

"Is that not my line? You started all of this and you decide that you have the right to play the victim now? You made the decision, now you have to live with the consequences. Goodbye Mr. Bingley," She walked away without turning back. "The sun is the star of the morning. Just as you are the star of my life. You're an angel who lights up my life."Those words no longer echoed in her head. She had become the gentle but demanding sun. The fallen angel with angelic beauty. She was the avenging angel and she was perfectly content.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: And this is the end of The Trouble with Fallen Angels, the support I have received from this story has been crazy and wonderful. The Star of the Morning was partially created based off of my own breakup, while this one was a request which I approached from the perspective of what would have happened if I'd responded like Jane and been an avenging angel which is an interesting prospect.  
> I'll end this story with a simple question, did anyone notice that Bingley never confessed to proposing to Jane before he left? Did he propose and is just an insensitive jerk? Or did Jane lie knowing this was the best way to get revenge? Is Jane a manipulative mastermind, a broken-hearted sweet woman, or both? That's for you to decide. Once again showing that after any breakup there are several sides of the story, his side, her side, her friends' side, his friends' side, and finally the truth. And funnily enough, no matter how hard you try, you're always gonna be stuck in your own perspective to an extent and can never get the whole and complete truth.


End file.
